The Beginning
by Olympian876
Summary: Three best friends, demigods, will go on a quest to stop the apocalypse... What will happen? Some parts based on actual events


Hi, my name is Peyton Turner. What if I told you Greek gods were real? Would you believe me? Or laugh in my face. Well, what you are about to hear from me is the truth. You can read on. Or stop reading ignoring the truth I'm about to tell you. If you're still with me, then good. Prepare yourself for the truth.

* * *

_A few weeks prior..._

I sat at the stairs staring at the door. She was coming in three minutes. I couldn't wait, I was literally shaking with anticipation. But my brother Wayne came running down the stairs, "Peyton, what are you sitting on the stairs for?"

"None of your business!" I yelled back.

"Is because of Sarah?" He teased. I knew he was trying to piss me off.

"Shut up, will ya?" I replied. My tone obviously made it clear that I did not want to be messed around with.

"Sarah, I looove you!" Wayne screamed, making kissing noise in between.

That was it. I chased him into the living room and took a pillow off the couch and started to beat him to death with it. Yes, I can't really beat a person to death with a PILLOW but I try. He started to scream. Within seconds, my mom came to his aid, "Peyton, what the heck are you doing?"

"He was trying to kill me!" Wayne yelled. That little rat...

"You're fourteen, Peyton. He's four years younger than you! Set an example."

Then, the doorbell rang. I ran to it. Dropping the pillow, leaving my mom confused. When, I opened the door. My girlfriend was there. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She was about 5'4", blonde, and silver colored eyes. I was about 5'7", black hair, and blue eyes. She kissed me on the cheek, "Ready to go?"

"You bet." I leaned in to kiss her on the mouth. But my mom apparently saw the entire thing...

"Peyton! You're too young to kiss girls!"

Sarah, behind me was stifling giggles. Why did moms have chances to embarrass us but not the other way around? My cheeks were burning up, "Yes mom..."

I grabbed Sarah's soft hand and led out the door. You see, Sarah and I have been dating ever since school started in September. Since then, we had grown pretty close. Now school was finally over. That means more time with her. As we walked down the street, a familiar voice called to us, "Hey, isn't it the two lovebirds now."

"Oh my god, Allen. Really?" Sarah groaned.

Allen was lanky thirteen year old. He stood at 5'6" and looked sort of looked like an Asian Harry Potter. He smiled, "Will I have to watch you cuddle most of the summer?"

"Most likely." I smirked.

"Where are you going?" Allen asked.

"The mall. You?"

"Same."

"By yourself?"

"Hell no. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

I whispered to Sarah, "Should we?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, Allen. Let's go get a smoothie or something."

"Cool."

Fifteen minutes later, we sat at the food court finishing our smoothies. Sarah had her arm wrapped around me and her head on my shoulder. Allen sat across from us making gagging noises. "Allen, is it really necessary for you to do that?"

"I have my science partner snuggling with my best friend, hello!"

"Still not thinking it's necessary to do that." I groaned.

All Sarah did was laugh and scoot closer to me. In seconds, we gulped down the last of our smoothies and stood up. But no one was there in the food court. It was packed a while ago. Saturday, twelve o' clock. Didn't make sense. A voice called, "Hey guys!"

The voice was unfamiliar to me. I replied to the voice, not sure where to look, "Hi?"

"Look up." the voice commanded.

We did, and we saw a man in a tunic and converse with wings on them. He looked strangely familiar though... Sarah seemed to be looking in awe. He had a perfect tan, blue eyes, and blonde hair. His face was lean and strong. I decided to ask questions, "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"Yes and whatever he did wrong. I didn't help at all. Don't hurt me." Allen added.

"Way to help me out, Mr. Lee..." I muttered under my breath.

The man smiled, "Peyton did no wrong at all. I am Hermes, God of Messengers."

"Like Hermes from Greek myths?" Sarah asked.

"Not like. I am Hermes from Greek myths." 'Hermes' answered, in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone

"Is this like a TV show that you're filming?" Allen looked around for any hidden cameras, "Because I really don't want to be humiliated this way."

"This is not a joke, Allen Lee. I am here to escort you to Camp Half-Blood. Peyton should remember it well..."

"You know this dude?" Allen asked.

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of Camp Half-Blood." I responded to Hermes.

"Oh right. Your..." Hermes started.

But a sudden rumbling started to occur. Hermes started to yell, as if he was scared, "I'll tell you later! We have to go now!"

A/N: The beginning wasn't fiction. That actually happened. Yes, my world is full of idiots, aren't they? But, why doesn't Peyton remember Camp Half-Blood? Who are their Olympian parents? Leave your guesses in the review. It's that button down below this story.


End file.
